In sport fishing and other uses of marine vessels, it is not uncommon to engage, via a line or the like, a fixed object such as an oil platform or a bridge, so as to allow the users to engage in fishing in the vicinity or other activity. A common problem with this endeavor relates to effective anchoring of the vessel to the object. Currents in the vicinity, waves, changing winds, and a lack of uniformity of the types and configurations of the objects to be engaged are but some of the problems.
Prior art methods include the use of a large hook at the end of a rope, which hook is used to engage a pylon or leg of the platform or other structure. The user would affix a first end of a rope to the hook, the other end of the rope to the vessel, pull up to the pylon, leg or other structural member, “hook” it with the hook, then back off the vessel downstream so that the current or wind keeps tension on the line, to maintain the hook against the structure. This method has its problems, as to limitations in the hook size and configuration, as well as the dubious safety issues associated with having to pull up to the structure so that the user can engage the hook, as well as retrieve it, especially in hostile conditions including high waves or such.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,763 teaches a “floating buoy retrieving hook” wherein a line is affixed to the buoy, which is thrown into the water and pulled until it comes across and hooks the line to be retrieved. This system would appear to require some ability on the part of the operator to throw or otherwise position the buoy on the other side of the rope to be retrieved from the vessel upon which the operator is based. Further, while the system may be effective to some degree in calm waters, it is questioned as to how well it would work in heavy weather or where large waves or currents are present.
U.S. Pat. No. 774,900, patented 1904, is an example of a grappling hook shown engaging piping “or other object” 12. The problem with grappling hooks is that lines of polyurethane or the like, which are commonly used for sporting boats for fishing or the like, appear to have a low friction coefficient, and too easily slip through the hook, even after it has been engaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,573 illustrates a hook affixed to a rope for mooring a watercraft, the hook including a clip function to retain the hook in place and prevent the rope from slipping therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,797 teaches a “boat hook” which has a unique configuration which may be twisted to engage the rope to prevent it from slipping therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,749 teaches a “boat mooring hook” which includes teeth along the inner perimeter of the hook, so as to engage the line to prevent slippage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,539 teaches a telescoping “marine implement” which includes various configuration ends including a lasso-like rope loop for engaging a structure, as well as line retriever attachments and hooks of various configurations, none of which appear to be similar to that contemplated in the present invention. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,275 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,127.
Each of the above devices have limited effectiveness when it comes to retrieving a line thrown about an object for mooring a vessel thereto. Accordingly, there exists a long felt, but unresolved need for a line retrieval device which effectively engages various diameter and material lines about diverse structures and environments.